


I Thought My Heart Was Already Shattered

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is set during the Christmas 2015 episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought My Heart Was Already Shattered

Patsy didn’t know it was possible for her heart to break any further, when she found out Delia had been hurt, when she found out Delia had lost her memory and when Delia’s mother took her back to Wales. With each event Patsy’s heart broke further until she thought it couldn’t get any worse. That was until she had seen Delia out of a bus window. Delia stood on a street in London looking like her old self. Their eyes only met for seconds but it was enough for Patsy to know that Delia recognised her, remembered her but she hadn’t contacted her.

Patsy had believed Delia to still be in Wales, still have memory issues and been unable to contact her. The midwife had written to Delia and her mother had replied to the first letter but the subsequent letters remained unanswered, as much as it had pained her, Patsy got the hint and stopped writing. Patsy wondered if Delia had chosen an easier path through life, if she’d met someone else or if she blamed her for the accident. It had been Patsy’s bike and she’d suggested Delia ride to the hospital that day.

Patsy was tortured by her thoughts of Delia, their past, the past few months and why things seemed to have gone wrong. She wasn’t expecting to see Delia again but she’d called out to her as she returned to Nonnatus House. The midwife had been short with the Welsh nurse and gone inside to change. Now sat on her bed she wondered how this meeting would go, was Delia just going to say goodbye or was there another possibility. Patsy would never find out if she hid in doors, she was strong enough to face this and if it went badly she would find a quiet corner to fall apart in but in spite of trying to be realistic, hope soared in her heart. It didn’t do to keep a lady waiting and Patsy wasn’t going to make this encounter worse by being rude. She head out into the night to meet her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Christmas special, especially all the Patsy and Delia moments but I couldn't get out of my head how Patsy must be feeling after she saw Delia for the first time.


End file.
